


The Hunter

by elkhooves



Category: Old Habits Die Hard - Fandom
Genre: idk what to tag, new character ohhhh, wonder who he is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkhooves/pseuds/elkhooves





	

**I was walking through the streets I could not hear my best friend call**   
**He was feeling incomplete about to take his final fall**   
**Last thing I remember there were tears of blood and just not mine**   
**Any other day and I would save you from this cold decline**

 

James walked down the sidewalk, keeping his hands stuffed into his pockets. He had blood on him and the last thing he needed was to run into a cop. The Voice wasn't happy he left the dead body but he had to go. He saw something and it gave him a bad feeling. James stopped, staring at the stop sign a few feet in front of him. There it is again. The thing that scared him. It was tall. Very tall.

The creature stood there, its tail sweeping against the ground as it stared back at James. 

He stood there, watching the creature before it disappeared. Ohh no. "I... We gotta get home.." James murmured to himself, beginning to run. He didn't like this. Whatever that thing was didn't look friendly. It probably meant something bad. Which isn't good.

 

**Everything they said about everything**   
**Was a coming undone it's a life supreme**   
**I do and I don't, well I do and I don't, Oh yeah**

 

God his head hurt. The Voice wasn't happy. It was growing louder now. James curled up in the corner of his room, his hands placed over his head in an attempt to muffle the sounds of The Voice. God why does it do this to him when it doesn't get what it wants? It sucks. "You've been stuck with me for a thousand years, shut the fuck up," he rolled over onto the floor, hitting his head against the floor. It hurt so much. He wouldn't be surprised if it made him stab himself.

It happened before. He woke up one morning with a knife stuck in between his ribs. Long story short, taking a knife out from that area is super painful and not fun. At least his wounds heal quickly. That's one perk to not being able to die.

 

im giving up on this bye


End file.
